


Cheetah Tongue

by mishcakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, i mean it isnt but it makes them act like it, so just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcakes/pseuds/mishcakes
Summary: In which Keith and Lance go on a journey to find out why they woke up alone together in a closet.





	Cheetah Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this is for safeklancewriter's monthly challenge where the theme for this month was learning! i thought id have a bit of fun with it 
> 
> thanks to the lovely betas over in the network for checking this over for me <3

Keith’s head spun and pulsed as he sat up. He let out a groan and opened his eyes, hissing at the bright light of the room that was not his bedroom. He looked around, not recognising the place that he had woken up in. It was definitely a room in the castle since it had the same blue and grey accents and bright artificial light. It looked like a large closet with nothing in it.

Beside him, he saw Lance, face down and drooling on the floor. Keith leaned over and gave him a shove to wake him up, but it didn’t work so he shoved him harder. Finally, Lance snorted awake, his eyes opening slowly and squinting in the light.

“Lance, where are we?” Keith asked and Lance cringed at the loudness of his voice.

Lance let out a groan and sat up. He gripped his head, indicating that he was also feeling the wrath of the previous night. “I have no idea, but is it near a bathroom cause shit, I needa vomit.”

Keith stood and took a step away from Lance. On second thought, Lance had a valid question because whatever he drank was not sitting well. Lance stood up too, leaning against the wall behind him and looking at Keith through squinted eyes.

“Why are we in a closet?” Lance looked around. “And why are we the only ones in it?”

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling this was your doing.” Keith spat back. Keith was very susceptible to Lance’s influence and being drunk would only amplify that. He’d follow Lance off of a cliff if it meant getting to spend some time with him.

“Alright, well, do you remember anything?”

“I remember you and Hunk thought it would be a good idea to have a mini party thing for me since I came back from the blade.” Recalling the previous night’s events put a strain on Keith’s pounding head, but he had so many questions he wanted answered. Like why he woke up alone in a closet with Lance. “Hunk brought out a tray of little glasses and I had a few because they were good and that’s all.”

“That’s right, we all had one when Hunk brought them out.” Lance’s eyes grew wide and he gasped, “Do you think Hunk drugged us?”

“Why would he do that?” Keith sighed.

“I… don’t know.”

“I’m going to go find Hunk and ask what that stuff was.” Keith knew Hunk wouldn’t drug them, it was more likely that Hunk found some odd space food and given it to them thinking it would be fine.

Keith pushed the door release and stepped out into the hangar of the Black Lion. One of them probably had a breakdown down there last night. They both had their reasons to. Lance emerged behind him and placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder for balance. Keith froze for a second at the contact before relaxing into the touch, his heart pounding a little.

“Hmm, the Black Lion,” Lance mused. “So, which one of us cried last night then?”

Keith huffed a laugh and started walking back to the main quarters to find Hunk or anyone else that could tell them what happened last night. They both remained silent during the walk to the kitchen, both wincing as they realised just how loud each footstep was to their sensitive ears. Talking would not help them until they hydrated and had a space Panadol.

The kitchen was empty and there were dishes everywhere, the counters lined with cups and plates an assortment of cooking supplies. Hunk had been busy.

A loud crash drew their attention to where Shiro had dropped a stack of cans from their last supply run. He stood there staring at the cans as they rolled away from him in every direction. He huffed and bent down to pick up the cans, but looked up when he heard Keith and Lance step closer. Keith bent down to help pick up the cans.

“Thanks. I wanted to make some food that I could stomach after last night but I guess I don’t know how to cook,” Shiro said, an amused grin spreading across his face.

“Just like old times,” Keith laughed, and they stood up.

“So, that space juice got you too?” Lance piped up from where he was leaning by the sink.

“Yeah. Did Hunk give us alcohol?” Shiro’s look turned stern.

“Doubt it,” Lance shrugged. “He offered Pidge a glass and he knows she’s underage. He’s not irresponsible like that.”

“Maybe we all got a bug.” Shiro began tipping the contents of cans into a large mixing bowl. Just the sight of food was enough to make Keith gag. But if it was anything other than food goo, he’d definitely be stealing some of it later.

“Nope, no bug. This is definitely a hangover,” Lance groaned, also upset by the sight of food. “Just like the one I got after Sammy Jo’s party.”

Shiro let out a huff of disapproval and turned back to his food.

“What do you remember?” Keith asked.

“I remember dancing with Coran. I may have touched his moustache more than once.”

“Alright. We’re gonna go find Hunk. Save me some of that if it’s good, will you?” Keith walked past and led Lance to the hallway, thinking that maybe Hunk would be in his room.

A few knocks on Hunk’s door later revealed that he was not, in fact, in his room. But Pidge was in hers, and she stuck her head out from her room next door.

“Will you guys knock it off? Some of us have been poisoned here,” She grumbled.

“Sorry. Have you seen Hunk? We want to know what he did to us,” Keith said.

“No. Please go away and make noise elsewhere. Some of us are trying to die in peace.” But before Pidge could shrink back inside, Keith jumped in and asked her what she remembered, being careful not to make her suspicious of the fact that the two woke up alone together in a closet. Pidge already knew Keith is crushing on Lance and this knowledge would just give her more fuel. “I do remember having three of those drinks. I know Matt and I left you lot to go play video games because that’s where we woke up. But I do remember Keith pining after La–”

“Alright! Thanks, Pidge!” Keith shoved her back into her room before she could finish that sentence. He knew he would be in for it later, but the last thing he needed was Lance knowing that Keith was head over heels for him. Lance would let it go to his head and there was no way he’d like Keith back and it could put a strain on the team and-  _ breathe, Keith. Breathe _ .

Fortunately for Keith, Lance looked spaced out, staring down the hallway.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah,” Lance smiled. “Should’ve got some water from the kitchen while we were there.”

Next up was the living room. The scene of the crime.

Unfortunately, the only one there was  Coran, who was cleaning up the mess the paladins had left. Keith was starting to worry about Hunk. He hoped he was doing okay wherever he was. The others seemed alive and fine.

“Hey, Coran,” the pair greeted. Coran turned and beamed at them.

“Ah! Glad to see you awake! You disappeared towards the end of the night without a word. Shiro thought you two might have gone to fight but you don’t appear to be hurt, so that’s good.” Coran set aside the broom he was using to sweep up the remains of whatever Hunk had cooked that was all over the floor.

“Wait, you remember last night?” Lance asked before taking a seat on the couch and flopping onto his side.

“Yes, of course. I’ve never seen Goigjuga juice affect anyone like it did you lot.”

“Is that what Hunk gave us?” Keith joined Lance on the couch, sitting a little too close.

“Yes! It’s a traditional celebratory drink for us Alteans. We have a few bottles left on the ship and I thought it was a good time to open one since we have our Red paladin back.”

“So, it’s alcohol then?” Keith continued the conversation, pretty sure Lance had fallen asleep beside him.

“Oh dear, no. It’s made from a rare fruit that can only be found on one planet in the Amestia Quadrant. We save it for special occasions because of its status. Curious, the effect it had on you humans, though. It’s nothing like I’ve ever seen. Allura was running some tests on Shiro this morning to find out how badly it affected you and if you’ll still be fit for training anytime soon.” Coran put the cleaning gear aside, clearly not trying to wake up Lance.

“Where is Allura?” Keith was now invested in this whole narrative. Lance was definitely asleep and Keith could continue his investigation on his own, able to ask exactly what happened between him and Lance. Since Alteans aren’t affected by Goigjuga juice, maybe he could get a solid answer.

Allura was in the labs, but not with Hunk. She had samples of Shiro’s blood in small vials on the table in front of her. She turned and smiled at Keith upon hearing him enter.

“Good news,” she said. “you’ll all be fit for training by the afternoon.”

“Oh, good,” Keith said dryly. He knew there was no way anyone was going anywhere near that training room that day.

Allura frowned and turned back to her bloodwork. “So, our main concern was that the Goigjuga juice had poisoned you. We knew there might be some things of ours that could be harmful to you but we didn’t know what yet. Fortunately, it appears that the juice has no negative effect on your organs. Just memory loss. Shiro was telling me that the way you acted last night and the way you feel now resembles what alcohol does to you, which is fascinating. Humans can be intoxicated by Goigjuga juice.”

Well, that was good. None of them were going to die. This knowledge would be a bit of a relief for Hunk, since no doubt he’d feel terrible for giving alcohol to Pidge. But Keith continued on to why he was really down there.

“Hey, do you remember anything specific about last night?”

“I remember all of it. What would you like to know?”

“Uh, how was I around Lance?” Keith fiddled with his hands and looked away sheepishly. He knew his crush was probably obvious and everyone knew, but he still felt silly hinting at it.

Allura smiled warmly at Keith. Oh no. “You were fixated on Lance. You tried so hard to dance with him but you seemed unsure of how to do so. You ended up sitting alone and Lance joined you but the two of you disappeared after that. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Keith groaned. He probably made an ass of himself.

“I wouldn’t worry about it though, it appears that everyone is suffering from memory loss so it’s unlikely anyone besides myself and Coran remember. And your secret is safe with us.”

Keith groaned again, but Allura was right. Now he just wanted to go crawl under his blankets and stay there for a while. He thanked Allura and headed out, but not before being convinced to give some blood for Allura’s work. It appeared that Keith’s human genes still made him vulnerable to Goigjuga juice.

Keith finally found Hunk when he walked past him as he was leaving the bathroom.

“Me and the toilet just became best friends. How are you not joined to a toilet right now?” Hunk asked, eyes tired and throat horse.

“Galra genes?” Keith shrugged. He didn’t seem to be as bad as everyone else, so maybe they were doing something.

Keith collapsed on his bed as soon as he entered his room, not bothering to take off his jacket or shoes. He rolled onto his back and yelped at the sharp jab he felt in his ribs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was about to throw it when he noticed it flashing, letting him know he had a notification.

He flicked the screen on and saw that it was a voice memo. Maybe he accidentally recorded some of last night. He opened it up and hoped that it was Shiro singing Blaze of Glory or something equally as cheesy.

The recording started with giggles. That was promising. But then Lance’s voice came over.

_ Keith, Keith hey, no, shhh. I’m trying to record it. I wanna record it so u don’t forget it, mkay? Cause, ya know, it’s important ‘n I need u to always remember it, okay? Cause you’re so amazing, Keith. No, you are. Hey! Don’t shake your head at me because you are. You’re so amazing and cool and pretty and amazing and I don’t know why I feel so warm when I see you. I think it’s because I might love you. I have so many feelings for you, Keith, okay? I don’t ever want you to leave us, leave me, again because you’re so amazing and talented and special and fuck, Keith. Don’t go where I can’t follow. I’m gonna clog up your phone if I keep rambling but I need you to know that you’re loved and you’re so special and we miss you, Keith. Don’t do anything stupid again. _

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. Did Lance record himself telling Keith he loved him? Of course, his insecurities quickly swept away all hope, telling him that it was a joke and Lance didn’t care about him like that, that Keith was just a teammate. Soon, he was angry. Mad that Lance would even do such a thing to him. It didn’t matter how sincere Lance sounded through his drunken slurs.

He stormed into the living room where he had left Lance. He was still there, staring at the ceiling with a bucket beside him, presumably from Coran. He noticed Keith storm in.

“Oh, hey. Did you end up finding Hunk?” Lance sat up to look at Keith, his calm expression replaced with shock at Keith’s close proximity and visible anger. “Woah, what’s going on-”

“What the fuck is this?” Keith pressed play and let the whole recording play out in front of Lance.

Lance looked mortified at his own voice coming from the speakers.

“Keith, I’m sorry. I know you’re mad and I totally understand, okay? I do. It was shitty to confess my feelings to you in the middle of a war. And believe me, I wouldn’t have if I wasn’t drunk and-”

“Wait,” Keith cut off Lance’s rambling as his mind ticked. “You mean you weren’t being an asshole?”

“Why would I be an asshole?” Lance seemed genuinely confused.

“Because you saw that I liked you? And thought it would be funny to say you had feelings for me?”

“Why the fuck would I do that? That’s cruel!”

“I don’t know!” They were both shouting now, each exclamation louder than the last.

Lance stood up and took a step towards Keith. “You don’t think I could love you, do you? That’s why you think I was being a dick.”

Keith looked away and Lance stepped closer. He took Keith’s hands in his own, stopping him from fiddling with his own gloves.

“Keith, I may have been drunk, but every word I said was true.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hands reassuringly. “You deserve love. You deserve my love and everyone else’s.”

Keith looked up at Lance. Lance was watching him with a soft expression, something so warm and pure.

“I know you don’t believe it, but it’s true.” Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug, and in that moment, Lance became the only thing in the universe. “Now can we take a step back to where you said you liked me too?”

Keith laughed into Lance’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> what a surprise here i am naming a fic after a song xD
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr


End file.
